1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washer which can be moved or rolled to progressively spray water over a surface such as a driveway.
2. The Prior Art
Surface washers proposed and used by the prior art have generally comprised a horizontal pipe fitted with a plurality of spaced nozzles. The pipe is supported by a caster at each end and supplied with water under elevated pressure through a handle attached thereto. The pipe can be rotated by the handle to direct the spray nearer or farther away and the device can be readily moved forward on its casters and readily moved in any direction on its casters but only when the caster shafts are in vertical position. Any rotation of the horizontal pipe to adjust the direction of the water spray throws the caster shafts off vertical and the device cannot then be moved sideways, for example. Or, if it is desired to move the washer sideways and backwards or in any direction other than that in which the trailing casters lead, then the nozzle pipe must be rotated until the caster shafts are vertical, then the washer may be moved in any direction because the caster wheels can trail properly, and, after a new location is achieved the pipe can be rotated to direct the spray from the nozzles as desired. This is, however, an inconvenient procedure. A surface washer could be moved over a surface in any direction while at the same time maintaining any angle of spray pipe rotation would be extremely advantageous. The washer could be moved as desired over the surface and the spray adjusted continuously to provide most effective cleaning.